


Fatherhood

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Drabble, M/M, Superfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter gets sick for the first time, leading to Steve being doting and Tony getting himself worked up even more than usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fatherhood

“Tony, Tony you have to get the camera, just look at his face!” Steve cooed, eyes lit up with glee as he gazed down at their son, “It’s his first time getting sick and we haven’t taken a single photo. Look at his cheeks, Tony, hey, Tony, why aren’t you over here?” Tony didn’t move his eyes from the screen as he scrolled through possible diseases that their son might have contracted. Runny nose, flushed cheeks, slight fever, good lord, WebMD was not a good place for a paranoid parent to go. For all he could tell, Peter had leukemia. 

“I’m busy trying to make sure our son isn’t dying, sorry for not squealing over his fever,” Tony snapped, clicking to the next page, “JARVIS, get me the best doctor in NYC. What do they call doctors for kids, anyways? Optometrist?”

“Pediatrician, sir,” JARVIS responded, sounding more exhausted than normal, “While it may not be the most optimal idea to take photographs of your child’s first illness, I doubt he has leukemia.”

“You can never be too sure!” Tony shouted, immediately regretting his decision as Peter began to cry. Steve shot him a ‘how-could-you-make-our-sick-son-cry?’ look and tucked Peter closer to his chest. “Want some food? Let’s get you a bottle, sweetie,” Steve murmured, heading for the kitchen, “JARVIS, would you mind heating up one?” 

“Of course,” the AI said, and then Tony was left alone with his computer. 

“I’ve done the research,” he muttered, “I read the books. I read all of the books, dammit, and here I am getting worked up over his first cold while Steve’s off making sure he actually gets better. I’m the worst dad…” Tony slumped over his keyboard, threading his hands in his hair, trying to think of any and all alternatives to dealing with stress rather than getting a drink. He knew that wouldn’t help at all.

“Now that’s where you’re wrong,” Steve sighed, startling Tony at his computer into looking up at his husband, leaning against the door to the kitchen with a much more content Peter in his arms. With a gentle smile, he walked over to Tony, fumbling around with the keys for a moment before shutting the computer off. “It’s a cold, Tony, I had JARVIS run a check.”

“Why didn’t I think of that?” Tony grumbled, plopping down on the sofa, “I built the damn thing. No offense, JARVIS.”

“None taken, sir,” JARVIS said. Steve slid onto the seat next to him, adjusting Peter in his arms, who seemed to be close to sleeping. With another groan, Tony slumped over into Steve’s lap, head on his thigh and arm over eye. His husband leaned over to place a kiss on his cheek.

“You’re a very good father, Tony,” Steve said, all sincerity as he pulled Tony back up to a sitting position, slipping Peter into his arms, “Look, you’ve got a seal of approval from the most important guy in the room.” Peter cooed and stretched out his arms, causing Tony to crack a grin at the chubby red cheeks and fluffy brown hair. His son gurbled, curling up against ‘Dada’s’ ches as Steve laid his head against Tony’s shoulder. “And I don’t think you’re half-bad either.” He kissed him gently, grinning into the embrace as Peter giggled between the two of them. 

“I guess I’m not right all the time,” Tony chuckled, pulling away from Steve, “Now, JARVIS, put on some good music,” Steve shot him a look, so he added, “And I mean Mozart or whatever, no Black Sabbath. Something that’ll make sure Peter grows up to be just as smart as his dad.”

“Of course, sir.”


End file.
